Lost Memory
by xXBeingXxInxXLOVEXx
Summary: Bella "loses" her memories after the fight with James, and Edward uses this as a perfect opportunity to move away.But after 2 years Bella's changed and Edward comes back to meet the frightful truth. But what if Bella never lost her memory and just...
1. Chapter 1

**Wow.... I didn't think i could piss people off by having an error on my fuc*** computer.... Very sorry about it.... so here's the preview.... and for the random person who wrote "wtf... you suck" very sorry again.... and i wasn't trying to get important by jsut putting up this 3 word preview.... jeeze... anway... here's the story. and should i put this as T?? cause i'm not sure.... **

**BPOV**

_I heard voices like there were right in front of me, in an invisiable force of words. But the worst thing then not understanding the words were..._

UGH!! i felt like crap... The smell was killing me! It's so irritating but familiar... I strained myself to open at least one eye, and I surprised myself by opening both of them... And all I saw was WHITE!!! white everywhere, that maybe I thought I was in heaven. untill i felt pain, so i knew this wasn't heaven for death doesn't feel anything.. there was a pain stuck on my nose. (I know it's suppose to be a numb feeling but for some reason it was a painful thingymabober.) And the white ceiling wasn't helping with the heaven idea. I stirred my arms untill a cool hand stopped me, I realized this was Edward for i heard his vevlent voice was foreverly stuck on my head, and I looked down to face my love.

_OMG!! Edward, why did you do such a thing! To almost kill a human and to spill your secret, but most importantly lose your lover._ This was defidently his voice, but his mouth wasn't moving.

I saw Renee on the other side of him.

_My poor baby, I should convince Charlie to take Bella back with me, to have more protection of my daughter than what he called protection... My poor baby!!! TT^TT_

This time, it was Renee, and her mouth wasn't even moving either!

What is going on?!?!


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter of this chapter....

**BPOV**

I heard Edward's voice again, _Man, I hope Bella didn't lose her memory from the shock of the battle... Carlisle said it was a possibility that she was in shock, for she didn't wake up for a week after the battle with James. Okay Edward, here are your two choices, one, if Bella didn't forget, you would suck up your stupid control you call guts and lie about some reason and leave her, for she can have a good life with some other human that you can dream for the rest of your life wanting to kill and murder and to.... whoa whoa whoa... slow down, or... option 2, if she did lose her memory, either try to gain it back or to use this as..._

I shut him off, I didn't want to know anymore.... I only thought of one explanation to this power i call maddness, I can read minds, why?? Am I a so called monster?? Or is this because God wanted me to decide my choice? Whatever it was, I'll choose what is right at this time.. But right now, I'm not a vampire for I can hear my heart thumping on the machine.

The door opened and came in the rest of the Cullen family, even Rosalie.. And in came the voice.

_YES!!! BELLA'S AWAKE!!! SHE'S AWAKE!!!! YES!!!! FINALLY!!!!! _- Alice

_AWWWW!!!! now she doesn't talk in her coma!! TT^TT _- Emmett

_Finally Bella has come back and Edward can stop being such a lazy-butt and staying by her side, non-stop and not exposing us. _- Jasper

_My almost daughter is back :) I'm so happy i could cry... That is if i had water in my body!!!_ -Esme

_Thank God! Bella's back... but now back to reality, did she speak yet??_ -Carlisle

_I can't wait to see if Bella, non-pretty, lost her memory!! then maybe we can move from this retarted human!!!_ -Rosalie

Edward shook his head... I almost forgot he could read minds also...

I was the one to break the silence, "Mom... Where's Dad??"

Renee looked at me with love and replied with hatred, " At work, for they found a murder scene in the forest." _That weasle, not coming to the hospital because of his precious JOB!!!_ She finished..

"OOH... ok....." Well here goes nothing..." Mom???"

She turned her head again to look at me...

I cleared my throat, just to stall myself and check if this is what i wanted to do...

"Who are these people?" And I looked at the Cullens.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sooo sorry for not uploading any new chapters.. but I have been writing them down! :) soo be thanksful for that! haha i've been soo busy at skkool and all that other junk that ****needs to be cared of.. so here's chapter 3.. and if i get no more than 15 reviews it's not much but i still want some reviewss~! :) if not then, no chapter 4! . Btw.. i know i'm not the best at writing such as spelling and grammer, but i'm asian, so deal with it! haha xD**

**Chapter 3~!**

**Bella's POV**

I heard gasps all over the room. No one said anything, nobody moved. And if the Cullens don't take a breath soon, they'll be disvovered.

It took them awhile to adjust, even if they're vampires.

Alice was the one to break the silence. She ran up to me, human pace and grabbed onto my arm, opened her beautiful shaped mouth to speak, but was cut off from a shock and was overpowered by a vision:

_I was running wildly, just being FREE! I now can forget about bondaries of vampire issues._

I was cut off by another similar but different vision:

_Edward and I are just sitting on the couch, not like we would be it, and talked about the decades/centuries we would spend together... FOREVER._

I came back to reality, and the first thing i had to check was reading Edward's mind...

E- _..--- How could i be soo dumb! To let her slipp through my hands to kill herself, to be soo vul--._

Phew!! He wasn't paying attention to the vision. I felt a pain on my arm, I looked down to see Alice still had her hand on me and i was going to lose feeling in it if she doesn't let go. Instead of her, I got out of Alice's grip, ignoring her sad eyes.

Now certainly, possitivly i was freaking out.

But everything clicked, like a light bulb lighting up, i've gotten a theory. To prove this, I needed Jasper.

I cleared my throat.

"umm.. I think you're Alice, Right? Since you just introduced yourself to me. BOY! You got some killer grip, haha. And you must be Edward, the buff man is Emmett, the beautiful ladies there must be Rosalie and . The doctor's Dr. Cullen. and you're Jasper." I had a little hard time to choke out Edward's name, but i managed through. Everyong nodded their heads as i spoke their names.

They were relieved i remembered their names. Just like before, I shook everyone's hand, even Rosalie. I felt everyone's ambition. The strength, artist values in life, the life of an vampire/doctor, reading minds, seeing the future and to care about my apperances.

And finally, Jasper. He came up, slowly, feeling my emotions of excitment and curiousity.

He came to contact with me and i felt the shock once more.

**HAHA! Cliff-hanger.. Okay remember people i want 15 or more reviews :)**

**~Juliee~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all sorry about not you know posting that much..**

**school and all this drama caught up with me..**

**i guess writing or in this case... typing is making me out of the world and into my element xD**

**kk well i really want some review.. it motivates me.! :) i still need some correcting errors. so help me! :)**

CHAPTER 4

BPOV

_Oh my goodness! I was right. i felt everyone's feelings. Everyone's saddness was too overpowering_

I looked up at Renee and I saw something odd.

Finally after feeling like a lifetime Renee spoke

"Bella, sweetie, i know you like Forks, but it's too dangerous to stay here with your... umm.. father."

I stared at the ceiling, after a couple of moments i answered, " Re- i mean Mom, I don't want to go school anymore, i want to travel the entire world."

Little did she know that it was for me to interact with more people with unnatural superpowers.

"But honey, are you sure about this decision?" Renee asked hesitantly.

"Yup" Giving her a weak smile.

"Alright then, it's your decision, I'm guessing you'll use the money from your college funds to pay for the trips?" Renee asked, giving up the idea for me to continue school.

"Of course. And I'll send you a postcard everywhere I go". I stared to my left when Victoria came along with a basket of food and a HUGE teddybear that said "Get Well Soon" on the middle of it's tummy.

Everyone, except Renee who had no idea what's going on, got up and hissed very silentley, even I almost missed it until I heard the hissing noise.

I said enuthesiaticly "VICKY! How are you? Mom, do you think you can leave me alone with my BEST FRIEND" emphasasing the word "Best Friend". Alice looked a bit hurt after this but soon covered up with the expression of confusion.

Renee nodded and left the room without another sound.

Moments later, I was hugged by Victoria. The Cullen family got up and looked on their guards.

Victoria said something that surprized everyone in the room except for her and me.

"Ready for the adventure of your life?"

**Alright this is all i can do for now.**

**if you want moree... review? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright~! WHO'S READY FOR CHAPTER 5?**

**I SURE AM! :)**

**Loved the reviews ! :) Keep it coming? :D**

**Victoria's POV (wait for it)**

Hmm... I wonder if Bella would like these. I stared at the window looking at "Get Well' tokens in the hospital. After like a decade of deciding. I just choosed the ones with the chocolate muffins and fruits with a teddy bear that says V+B=BFF~

See... What the Cullens didn't know is that Bella-kinz (a nickname i made) and I have known each other for practically her whole life.

~_FLASHBACK~_

_I was walking down 59 Avenue when i saw a couple with a baby in their hands. I didn't know what came over me, but I needed to see this baby and her mother._

_Turns out this baby was already growing hair at 6 months. it was a light malocony (idk how to spell, srry!), and she had the most adorable brown eyes that looked into my dead soul._

_I went up to the mother, wearing the colored contacts to avoid suspicion, " Excuse me, But may i hold your baby daughter? She's just so adorable." The mom looked up and smiled while handed me her baby gently. When i held her i asked " What's this beauty's name?" I cooed while she giggled. "Isabella Marie Swan" The father answered. Isabella Marie Swan... why does it sound so familiar?_

_But from that moment on, I met with Bella almost every month just to know more about her. Of course I have told her about being a vampire but she promised to never tell._

_We lost contact once I met James, I couldn't handle the danger of Bella-Kinz with James on the loose._

_Soon I have forgotten what she looked like. Until, that miraclousis day... The day I met Bella with those Cullens._

_She recognized me at first sight, but I gave her a small shake and she understood. When I heard James he wanted Bella. I wanted to kill him! But that one kid Edwin beat me to it._

_During the fight with James and Edward, they were too distracted to see me as I walked up to Bella and told her how sorry I am. She looked at me with a weak smile and said it's no big deal. And that once this is over, we should travel around the world together as BFF's not enemies. And I relucted to it almost imediately. When I smelt the rest of the Cullens, I told Bella I would see her soon, she nodded and went back to a painful position._

_~End of FLASHBACK~_

So now, here I am , in the most tensed room in the building, with Cullens trying to decide whether or not to kill me, Renee trying to figure out where she saw me, and Bella being excited but scared at the difficulty it would be to handle this situation. I guess i have no choice now.

I leaned back up and turned around to face the Cullens.

"Hey Fellow people of my league! Too bad Bella had to suffer from this because **Someone-"** I stared intensly at Edwin "Couldn't protect her in time."

And with that I left the room, but before I said bai bai to Bella-kinz.

As I walked out the door, I heard Bella chuckle and told them to leave her alone for she doesn't like having strangers in her room, but I knew better than that.

I left the hospital of Forks and got into my red 2011 Audi A5 Convertible and drove off with a smile on my face.

**Alright.. That's all I can write for now.. **

**It clears some mysteries, But not all :)**

**kk REVIEW PLEASE! :)**

**~Julie~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Omg. i'm soo sorry about this being sooo late!**

**School is insane!**

**so it's like midnight and i just couldn't go to sleep until i write this one chapt!**

**i really sorry! .**

**BPOV**

AWWWW... Why did Vic just leave me in this awkward position? .

man.. now i really gotta explain this... oh snap... Edward's starring really hard into me. I felt a tug on my brain. i didn't know what it was but i forced it back and as soon as i did that, Edward's face jsut went all weird... like not psyco weird but a confused weird.

i was sort of wishing Renee would come back to stop this awkward starings... well this isn't a drama so i might as well suck it up.

once i was thinking this, i felt everyone's thoughts

_Alice: ... omg something's weird. i tried looking into the future but i'm just getting blank screens! it's like someone is blocking my powers!_

_Edward: I CAN'T HEAR ANYBODY'S THOUGHTS! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON? AM I BEING BLOCKED?_

_Jasper: ... shoot. I can sense everyone is tense due to their face expressions but i can't feel anything! it's like i didn't have a power at all! What the freak is going on?_

_Rosalie: Something isn't right._

_Emmett: I feel really strange right now... something is going to hap- ooh! FLOWERS!_

_Esme: I have to get out of here. something is going on and i need to get everyone out of here. even Bella_

Before i could hear Carlisle's thoughts i whisper-shouted at them

"SHUT UP SHUT UP! JUST STOP THINKING RIGHT NOW! IT'S TOO LOUD!"

Once that was said. No one was too shocked to think for a few minutes.

Carlisle was the first one to react, "What do you mean? Can you hear our voices?" in pure curosity but i could hear the fear in his voice.

I spoke in a normal tone, "Of course i do Carlisle! Geeze even as a" I whispered the next word and spoke on with a normal voice, "- _vampire _you guys would know what it is like to have _powers_ geeze. and i'm guessing something is blocking alice's jasper's and Edward's ehh?"

They all nodded, i'm guessing they were too dumbfounded that i tricked them.

**Alright this wasn't going to plan cause it would have been a longer story.**

**soo i'm changing my story little by little.. sorry!**

**but if you like the changes review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Sorry about it being like a year… haha I realized that I neglected fanfiction for too long. Now I'm off to college. And so reading my previous chapters.. I realized that I have really bad grammar. I still do now but it's a little bit better. I literally laughed my butt off. Okay so I realized that this story is going nowhere. So I HAVE COME BACK TO PUT IT BACK STRAIGHT TOGETHER!**

**Okay on with the story.**

**Edward's Pov**

Wait… did Bella just say she could read minds? Whoa… Mind Blown. I knew she was special.

Wait…. The question is can she read my mind now? I looked over to the beautiful girl and she nodded towards me, fully answering my question.

Well dang… I better not think.

The vampires around me took a while to collect themselves. When they finally did, they were in disbelief. I shook my head at them and then something clicked into my head.

Bella just lied about not knowing us. Then why did she pretend and shook hands? Unless she really didn't know until she was in contact with everyone's skin. Or she just didn't want to be with me because she heard my thoughts earlier. SOO CONFUSING.

**Bella's Pov**

Goodness, for a hundred year old vampire, he sure is dumb. Well it doesn't matter. I always wanted to know what would happen if you pretend to fall in love with a vampire. I would have done it to Victoria. But then that would be so incent. Wicked, but still incent.

I looked over to my right and saw the time, 10:43 pm. Every vampire saw this movement and realized they have overstayed their welcome.

"Well, let's leave Bella to rest and we'll come back in the -" Carlisle tried to be compasionate but I cut him off.

"No. you will not come tomorrow, because you have overstayed your welcome in my presence. I would appreciate it if you would never appear in my human years ever again."

By the time I finished, everyone was in shock. Not believing that a human could say such things to her "family". Sometimes, even vampires, are so blinded by their pure faith in each other that they couldn't see how miserable I was with Edward.

Dodging a bullet there. Every kiss, every touch, every text, every creepy watching me sleep bit was repelling that I'm actually surprized I lasted this long. I've been planning my adverturous world trip since I got to Forks, and I needed a distraction and what not better distraction than a vampire? However, I picked the worst vampire ever. He's such a infuriating, piece of shit, who can't take a joke or a night out. I've been wanted to crawl out of his little controlling grip since he demanded that I do what he asks. So yes, I lied to get out of his grip, but then I just had to let my big mouth open and announce to them that I knew they were vampires. God. I'm so stupid sometimes.

While I was having this monology to myself, the vampires in the room where too busy looking rejected than actually complying to my wishes. Not like it matters to me because I'm going to get them out of my life. A final Vampire Cleansing.

Anyways… Going back to reality. I had a good feeling on who's blocking the vampires powers… And he's in the room right next to us.

Knowing that I thought of him, everyone heard footsteps retreating from the hospital but thought nothing of it. That is until everyone's powers cames back and then they were curious.

"Leave now, and forever hold your part of the bargain and never to return." I tried to push them out with words. It worked. They left and I was finally alone.

Alone with my thoughts and plans.

**Okay idk how that was after a long time. So please encourage me with your reviews and I'll try to update more often. Okay till then~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay. I'm bringing it back babies! **

**This chapter is a bit gory so tell me if I should change it to M or not. Please do tell me I do not want to pull down this story.**

**2 years later~**

**Bella's POV**

They never came back after that. For that I'm extremely thankful, but a slight disappointed that they left with no struggle. As if they were waiting to be rid of me. Fine with me.

Once I was released from the hospital, tragedy strikes no matter where I am. I came home to a bloody mess. I could tell that the blood belonged to Renee and Charlie. How I knew you may ask? I saw their heads in the couch facing the fireplace as if they didn't know they were body-less. Too shocked and too depressed, I knew I needed to run away because whoever did this was a message to me. I know I shouldn't feel important, but I would have never known if it weren't for the "_Isabella Marie Swan, let this be a message to you from Jackson Gamble's. That this is the price anyone pays when someone is taken from your possessions" _written in blood on the wall. Yeah. I would say that was enough evidence that I need to leave. I went to the kitchen and grabbed some granola bars and texted Vicky that the adventure needed to come quicker than I anticipated. I got up to my room and saw the whole room trashed. Most of my clothing was gone from the hamper meaning vampires took it to get my scent. Shit. I'm screwed. I grabbed the nearest duffle bags and backpacks, and I started to pack some t-shirts, jeans, sweaters, shoes, and underwear into the duffle bag. Also filling it with my toiletries. In my backpack I got my photo album and jewelry which I could pawn, money, flashlight, food, and water bottles. Once I finished with that. I put those into my car while I got ready to burn down my house. I went into the shed and saw the liquid gas and grabbed it and walked towards my house.

This was when Vicky came to the driveway. She looked hungry, judging from the blood she was smelt from the house. She came up to me, gave me a quick peck and took the jars from my hands and immediately started to place them in the house. When she came back outside I must have looked miserable since she gave me a hug and whispered soothing things to me. Never had I needed my older sister more than I needed her then. She gave me her match box and gave me a look that could only describe as 'You should do it yourself'. I took it from her hands and opened the box, pulled out a stick and light it. I looked at my house and I gave it a small goodbye thought and I threw it into the doorway. As it engulfed in flames, I got my stuff from my car and put it into Vicky's Audi and we drove off.

As I turned around to see my past, it started to rain, pouring over the house with my tears. The rain couldn't do much damage to the house since it was already burnt to the ground.

Vicky glanced at me often wondering when I was going to break down and weep. But I knew it was no time of weeping. Not a time to let go of my defenses and break down in complete misery. I knew that once I did, I would be vulnerable and weak. True to my words, I heard a small whisper with my name attached to it.

_She's almost here. I could smell her northeast. _

"STOP THE CAR" I scared Vicky. She hit her brakes and we slid on the road. She looked at me like I was crazy but I gave her a quick look and she understood.

"Get out of this car and I need you to run away but not far enough where you can't hear me." I told Vicky hoping she'll go without being resistant. She did.

Once gone, I prepared for the fight of my life as a human.

Immediately after Vicky left, I took out the spray bottle from Bath and Body Works and sprayed the car so no one could identify the vampire. Not five minutes after patiently waiting outside the car in the pouring rain, the vampire came. He was handsome, like all vampires are. But there was something different about this one. He wasn't the one I was fighting; he is completely off my radar. He had long black hair that swept across his eyes with the weight from the rain, he was tall. He had an aura of mysterious surrounding him and he approached me cautiously. Not mere 2 feet away from me he stopped. Then he opened his mouth and I was rushed with the calming tone of his voice.

"Zee mus bee Isabel Marinette Swane." He spoke with a heavy accent. My name was the only thing I recognized. It was the translation into Italian **(completely fiction) **and my true birth name. How I knew? Because once he brushed his fingers by my face I absorbed his power. Knowledge. Pure knowledge.

"Hello Peter, how are you?" He looked shocked when I spoke of his name in a calmly matter.

"Ahh, so the human does know who I am then?" He dropped his accent and spoke fluently.

"No. I do not know who you are, but are you willing to help me?"

"Help you with what?"

"I think you know what I am" I answered smugly. In fact, I didn't know who I was until I spoke of it.

He chuckled. "Of course I do, and I'm in your service." He even bowed. What a gentleman. Me likey.

"But before the arrangement, we have company that you have brought" I smiled.

Not 3 seconds later, 7 vampires surrounded us.

They were not the Cullens.

Peter took a stance of fight mode, while I just stood tall and looked around scared out of my witts. I admit that they were all newborns and was ready to pour my blood onto the ground. Not ready to be a completely vamp pancake. I roared. It scared the hell out of all of the vampires. Last expecting a roar from a human. That's when the battle commenced.

2 vampires took a hold of Peter while the other 5 came after me.

As all 5 touched me, I felt another shock but this shock was greater than before.

I SCREAMED. Peter got out of the interlock of the two vampires and got 3 vampires off of me while Victoria came rushing through the bushes and got the other two. While they fought the newborns, I was still in shock. I blacked out.

**Victoria's POV**

Oh shit. Vampires. And a lot of them.

Bella screamed and I couldn't take it anymore. I watched as the bloodthirsty savages rip my sister's clothes and skin and I burned with fuel. I got only 2 out of those 5 miserable savages and ripped them apart. Once the tall dude burned all the pieces I calmed down and rushed to Bella's side.

She was bleeding out. And she only had moments to live.

The dude said "We need to change her, and fast"

I nodded and I bit her arms, injecting as much venom I could possibly can while the other guy injected his own venom to further the process.

Once we knew there was enough, we pulled back and waited.

Then the screaming began.

**Well that was a long one. Thank me my lovelies! 3**

**kk Peace!**

**~Julie**


End file.
